


DUM-E/Special-Memory_2864/NSFW

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dummy watching, Fanart, M/M, Making Out, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Tony's workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony's down in the workshop tinkering, then Steve comes by and distracts him.DUM-E can't help watching (and maybe recording it. For his Special Memories collection, because he likes it when the Master is happy. He classifies the recording NSFW, though. Just to be on the safe side.).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this manip was a sh**load of work. After an eight hour day of uni courses where I had to sit in front of the computer the entire day creating 3D models, I got back home and (against better judgement) sat in front of yet another computer and made this manip in another eight hour session. At some point I lost count of the many layers I needed to get the colours and the lighting just right (there were _many_ ). 
> 
> I think we can all agree that I'm crazy. I still hope you don't mind and like the results of my madness ^_^. You'd make my day with a wee comment (especially since I worked on this til 0.30 am only to be rudely woken up by the building's fire alarm at 2 am and then had to stand outside in the drizzling rain until they cleared it as a false alarm. The day went downhill from there...)
> 
> Oh, did I mention that I love Tony's relationship with his bots? I couldn't help the spontaneous idea that Dummy would "spy" on Steve and Tony if they ever got "active" in his realm (i.e. the workshop). I love Dummy. He's too cute for his own good ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/113805/113805_original.jpg)


End file.
